The Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,330 discloses a resilient ball and socket type mounting construction for pivotally mounting and securing a toggle lever operator in the mounting bushing of an electric switch. As there disclosed the bushing is formed of resilient plastic material and has a generally spherical interior socket into which is press fitted a slightly smaller complemental spherical intermediate pivot portion of a toggle lever. That design while providing the desired toggle oscillatory movement and constraint against withdrawal from the outer end of the bushing does not prevent rotary movement of the toggle about its longitudinal axis. Also that design depends upon proper design of the interior switch operating mechanism to constrain the toggle lever against oscillatory movements in directions other than those needed for switch operations.